


Something

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Heterochromia, KalosShipping - Freeform, Mentions of XY-Climax, One Shot, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena tells Calem something she had to say eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Boring title, I know, but I needed a title to post this here anyway. It was originally on my tumblr writing blog, fight-for-your-write, and like most one shots I'm fond of, I wanted to post it here for funsies. Enjoy.

When Calem comes downstairs, he promises Serena that he’ll be just a few more minutes until they can finally go. He paces towards the back of his house, where the laundry room is. Serena waits for him near his house’s door, not bothering to take off her shoes during the wait.

Calem comes back with his trademarked jacket in his hands. It stills feels a little bit damp, just like his hair from his morning shower, but he doesn’t let it bother him when he pulls it onto his form. 

“One more minute, ‘Rena,” Calem tells her. “I promise.” 

“Take your time,” Serena assures calmly. “I don’t think anyone will mind.” Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna were fairly patient people. Neither of them got mad when a person was one or two minutes late to an outing. Or least, neither of them got mad right away. Or externally.

Calem nods his head and zips his jacket over his undershirt. Serena keeps her eyes on him as he starts packing a few items into his shoulder bag; from potions to extra pokeballs, to what appears to be an Item Finder even. He works without saying a word, leaving a certain kind of silence between the two of them. 

He does this a lot. Sometimes, he’ll focus so much one task and ignore the fact that there’s another person present around him. Maybe it’s just a part of Calem that makes him who he is, something he doesn’t really notice that he does at all.

It’s not exactly a bad habit of his, but somehow, watching him focusing and ignoring her makes Serena think of something. It’s something she’s wanted to talk about with him for a while, but as of lately, so much had been going on in her life that she had not gotten the proper opportunity to. 

With the thought in her mind, Serena realizes that there isn’t anyway she could resolve the issue without speaking, so she doesn’t think twice when she opens her mouth.

“Uh... hey, Calem, I didn’t get to talk to you about this but...”

“Yeah?” Calem stops his task at hand and turns to her.

Speaking suddenly becomes harder once he lays his eyes on her. A stutter pulls itself in front of her words and pulls her voice to a halt. It frustrates her, but Serena is fully aware that leaving the subject alone at this point would be completely pointless. So she does what she always does and pushes through to the end, even if it seems hard.

“About what you did at Team Flare’s headquarters, when you left to protect Shauna...”

Calem remembers very quickly, “Oh, that.” He hasn’t talked about it too much either, not to his parents, not to his friends, to absolutely no one.

Right now, he doesn’t what she’ll say and what he should say as a response, but he opens his mouth anyway. “Well, you know Shauna... sometimes, she could use an extra hand here and there, you know? I knew you could handle what was coming up, so uh...” He realizes that his words are starting to run into a brick wall, so he ends his statement rather abruptly. “... yeah.” 

“It’s not that, Calem,” Serena claims, taking small steps towards him. “I just wanted to say that you following Shauna out...” She pauses for a second. She’s just a bit closer to him, and in the inches between them, their gazes connect together. “... it was a pretty brave thing to do.”

Calem raises an eyebrow in confusion, “It was?

“Yeah,” Serena assures. “I mean, knowing you, I wouldn’t expect anything else.” 

“Oh.” Calem takes the compliment in slowly, part of him wondering if her words were even a positive accolade in the first place. He averts her gaze briefly and starts running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“I probably would’ve done the same thing if I were you,” Serena tells him. 

“You would?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

The nod she makes in response is subtle, but Calem sees it. She seems very confident in her opinion of him, as her respect for him is just as broad as his respect for her. 

He had said it before to her in the past; he wasn’t sure where, but he and Serena were a lot alike. It couldn’t be too preposterous for her to claim that she would do something similar to him in a situation so bizarre yet dire, could it?

Calem brings his gaze back up to her once more and looks Serena right in the eye; the one on the left is deep blue, like the ocean’s endless waters, and the other one is a bright brown, like sunshine beaming down on chestnut wood. He had never noticed this about her before. But then again, Serena had never been this close to him before. 

Suddenly, she leans her face towards his. 

In the span of a second, Calem sees what she’s doing. Not thinking that he should move away, he simply closes his eyes and prepares for what’s coming to him. 

Serena places a peck right on Calem’s right cheek. Her fingers touch his chin gently to guide herself in her gesture, and the contact doesn’t last for long, nothing more than a single second. 

Once it’s over, Calem’s eyes open in surprise. No matter what the outcome was, he would have done it anyway. 

“Uh... what was that for?” he inquires. 

Serena almost tells him why, but she only gets to opening her mouth just slightly before the door of Calem’s house bursts open. Trevor’s timid but loyal demeanor makes itself present within the Beaufort residence. 

“Hey, are you guys ready yet?” Trevor asks, taking a few steps in. 

Serena moves away from Calem as if their proximity never existed at all and walks over to her shorter friend, “I am, he’s not.” 

“Just one more second,” Calem promises. He slings his shoulder bag onto himself before grabbing his cap and placing it over his hair.

They then continued on with their day as if the last few minutes had never happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Was it okay?


End file.
